Stranger
by AnnaJayBelle
Summary: A stranger visits Alice, Nessie, and Esme. This stranger is up to no good. With no one to protect them, what will they do?


*Nessie POV*

School was something I dreaded because I didn't need to go to learn, I needed to go to keep up with the human façade. Which as of now, I am literally tired of this so called, _façade._ I am not human therefore I should not have to put on a human act. Though my parents would probably disagree strongly I could never put up a good fight with my dad. And I hated, absolutely hated fighting with my mother. She was so sweet, and though she tried to act strong, she was still so fragile. She was just about as fragile as my auntie Alice looks.

My breaths were rigid and harsh. Every exhale would form a small white cloud before my mouth. Snow covered the ground on every inch as I waited for my bus to arrive. My bus stop was only at the end of, what seemed like, a very long dirt road which lead to our house. We had to move to Alaska, and though it was my first time living here, my family seemed all to familiar with the surroundings. They didn't seem at all surprised by the sudden blizzard that hit last night, while my mother and I were astounded to beyond belief.

My Dad had to go to the hospital with Grandpa for some job shadowing for the High School, as well as my mom and Uncle Jazz. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett would be joining us soon enough, but were currently in Egypt. Auntie Alice was helping Grandma set some things up for my birthday party, which was at that top of my 'Things I dread the most' list. But of course Auntie Alice could not let such an occasion go by without a party, God forbid I have a birthday pass without a party…

My muscles tightened up as the wind blew, making my breathing stop altogether. Uncle Jazz had asked me earlier if I wanted him to walk down to the bus stop with me to wait. There were two main reasons I didn't want that to happen. One, was because all the girls on my bus thought he was 'hot'. I would practically gag at the word of describing him. But he was my Uncle so my opinion really didn't count. Two, was because his skin was ice cold, and would probably just make me twice as cold as I already am. That was the last thing I needed at this moment.

"Come on, Come on, Come on, you dumb bus." I said to myself as another shiver ran through my body.

Out of the corner of my eye I seen a flash of black pass. My breathes were hollow as I looked around me urgently. I could smell an unfamiliar scent, that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

Before I had time to truly process the scent, I was on the white sheet of snow, grasping my arm, which was now bitten with venom and beginning to bleed. I felt the venom begin to spread and burn as it did so. Grandpa had once told me that I could not be turned into a full vampire. It would be like trying to turn a vampire into a vampire, impossible. Like trying to turn something into what it already is. So that was the least of my worries as the burn intensified.

The hard bark of the tree seemed much more stiff when my head was thrown into it. I felt new blood begin to boil from my head, thickening in my curly bronze hair. I gasped shakily, feeling the back of my head and returning my hand with red stains upon it. My hand was shaking as tears began to flow freely from my eyes. I slid my tiny, 7 year old, body up the tree until I was fully standing. My knees felt weak as if they would give in at any moment.

The black shadow was now standing before me, not ten feet away. He was a muscular man with long red hair pulled into a ponytail. He wore a long black cape like coat, that hung to his ankles. He stood tall and lean with piercing red eyes looking at me confusingly. "I am…Joseph," His accent did not surprise me at all, but I couldn't quite place what accent it was…

"I am here to seek…a mate. You see I do not have one to love. You will have to do. Though you are a tad young, and a human? But not…only human, more than." He pondered this for a moment. "Do you live with a clan?" I did not know to answer. Should I? Would Mama want me to? Of course my parents would be horrified if they knew I was even contemplating this, but what would they purpose I do? Tell him where I live? What ever happened to the 'don't talk to strangers' rule…

I shook my head quickly, forgetting about all the bleeding that was splattering upon the tree behind me. "N-no," My head continued shaking, though I don't know why. I figured it was out of nervousness.

In the next second he was in front of me. Placing his hands on either side of my face he whispered, "I saw you with that woman. The shorter one with black hair. Who is she?" I lost eye contact with him, thinking of her and Grandma alone at the house. No men to protect us, no one. I couldn't tell him who she was, but he would kill me if I didn't. "She has a mate," I hissed, meeting our eyes once more.

"Take. Me. To. Her." He was becoming impatient, as he began dragging me along by the arm. My feet practically trudging through the foot deep snow. My breaths were coming out in bursts more than just, breathing. Every inch we came closer to the house, the more my heart sped up.

*Alice POV*

"Esme, I believe she is absolutely going to adore your gift!" I couldn't help but peek at all the gifts Ness would be receiving. Right now, Nessie was at school…she hated school. I'd tried to convince Edward and Bella to not make the kid go, but _nooooo,_ we had to keep up the human façade.

I heard Nessie's heartbeat quickening as she approached the house. Why is she coming back so soon? "Ness is coming back, do you hear that?" Esme's ears lifted up automatically as she listened closely. "Yes, I do. What…? Is she crying?" I heard her sniffles along with her, all to fast, going heartbeat. And then another scent caught my intention. Someone was with her, but who? No one we know.

I ran as fast as possible for to the living room, Esme not inches behind me. "Nessie, what…" I stopped mid-sentence as I watched the tall man cautiously, as he held Nessie's arm too tightly. I smelled blood and realized he hurt her. He must have, the blood filled the room so quickly, I became dizzy and swayed on my feet a little too noticeably.

"W-who are you? Please let her go, your hurting her!" I snatched Nessie quickly from the man's grasp, but in doing so he grabbed my wrist, pulling me to him. Why didn't I see that? It then struck me that since Ness was physically involved, I wouldn't be able to see the future with her in it. Perfect. Just _perfect._

He pulled me close to his chest, his grasp all to tight for my comfort. He laughed devilishly, holding me tightly to his chest. I tried to get away, but I hadn't hunted in quite some time and my strength was very little right now. He only pulled me closer at my efforts to escape. His eyes flickered to Esme, then back to me. "Two in one," His smile was wicked on his lips as I watched him dumbfounded not understanding what he meant.

"Two pretty ladies, one hungry man. And I'm not hungry for blood," His laugh was unbearable as he began dragging me up the stairs. I snapped and nipped at his throat but it was useless against him. "You too old lady!" He yelled at Esme, who was holding Nessie tightly to her chest. She bent down and whispered something in Ness's ear telling her, "Stay down here," Her voice was shaky and scared knowing what would be waiting for us once we got to the top of the stairs.

She walked reluctantly behind me and the tall man. Once we were at the top, he went to the first room on the right, which was Carlisle and Esme's room. Esme's head was down as she spoke, "Please, I'm begging you, leave her be-"

"Shut-up!" His voice was like ice, crackling throughout the small room. Bouncing off the walls and echoing in our ears.

He threw me down on the bed, and began looking around the room frantically and impatiently. He reached into his back pocket and found some rope, and began tying my hands together. Once that was done, he kissed down my neck to roughly. Jasper was always so gentle with me. Even though I was indestructible, and he could never hurt me even if he tried, he always treated me like a fragile flower that could easily break at any moment.

The stranger ripped my shirt exposing some of my chest. He began kissing me everywhere possible. His ugly breathe slithering its way down my neck, and making me shiver with fear. I closed my eyes, figuring it would be better to let him do whatever he was going to do. And once he was done with me, I would rush to Esme, and try to get her and Ness out of here as soon as possible. I felt as my pants began getting unbuttoned, but a new set of hands was now clawing at the rope that chained together my hands. I heard footsteps and hisses. "FINISH THAT BASTARD OFF!" I heard Edward's voice saying, sounding harsh and almost frightening.

"Alice? Alice, love? It's Jasper, Jazz. Please Alice, open your eyes!" Was that the man trying to get me? NO! I wouldn't let him! I had to get out of here!

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shrieked, my voice scared and helpless. The man pulled me close to his chest as I sobbed, wetting his shirt. I took in Jasper's scent, fulfilling my nose with the one man's scent I would allow to be this close to me.

"Is she ok?" Carlisle asked, setting a gentle hand on my back as Jasper rocked me, "Esme was quite frightened when I tried to talk to her about it. Did he…?" I knew the question was not directed towards me but I didn't care.

"No. You got here in time." I said lifelessly, but thankfully. Relief seeping into my voice.

"Thank God," Jasper whispered, relief in his voice as well. He kissed the top of my head, and I slowly stood up beside the bed to find the entire family looking at me with worrisome filling each of their features. I intertwined my fingers and Jasper's and mustered up a small smile saying, "We have a lot of decorating to do for the party."


End file.
